


The Missing Family

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [15]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Agent Siyeon and Agent Handong, Disappearance, Investigation, The Kims as Forensic Team, missing person, murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: They found Yubin… Not the way she wanted… But they found her…
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 10





	The Missing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago... No proof read...

It has been 10 years. 10 years of Yoohyeon wondering about the wellbeing of her friend. Is she alive? Is she well? Is she healthy? 

Even to this day, Yoohyeon never understands why Yubin left her that night, unannounced. 

It’s been 10 years, and Yoohyeon is living her life thinking about her friend, what happened that night 10 years ago, the day Yubin just disappeared, from her life, from the town. The whole family is nowhere to be found, not a trace of them, just like they never existed in the first place. 

Yoohyeon tried to look for her, going around the town asking, looking for her friends, cousins, other family members that she knows of. But nothing. But she never gives up.

“They must have their reason to leave, Yoohyeon.” Bora, her Forensic Analyst, told her one day while she is doing her investigation. 

“She won’t be leaving just like that without saying anything, maybe not to me, but even her family members don’t know about it. There must be something that happened to them that night. And I don’t have a good feeling about it.” She said, annoyed.

“It’s been 10 years, we’ve been searching everywhere Yooh, the whole town if I may ask. Even with Siyeon’s help from inside the Fed we could not find any trace of the disappearance. What’s worse, there’s no trace of the families ever existing in the first place.” Minji, their Laboratory Manager said. 

“But you know she exists!” Yoohyeon retorted angrily.

“Yes, we know. We are her friends too you know.” Minji pat her back, calming her down.

“We will find her. We will.” Bora said quietly.

**********

“Dr. Kim, there’s a guest from the Fed asking for you, she is waiting in your office.” 

Yoohyeon didn’t waste a second and ran to her office, hoping for good news, or whatever it is that the Fed is going to tell her. 

“Yoohyeon, long time no see.” Siyeon, her friend from the Fed gave her a hug before introducing the person standing beside her. “This is Agent Han, and Agent Han, this is Dr. Kim, the Forensic Team Manager. Yoohyeon, she has news for you.” 

“Nice to meet you Dr. Kim.” Agent Han said. “Likewise.” Yoohyeon said as she shook her hand.

“Okay, let me straight to the topic. We received a report about human remains being found in the backyard of one of the empty houses downtown.” Yoohyeon feels like her blood drained from her body, the rest of the world went white. Bora and Minji come just in time to catch her, telling Agent Han to continue. 

“3 body bag has been found, we took it in for our Forensic Anthropology team to conduct their research and we received the result that matches the missing person that was reported 10 years ago.” 

“2 adults, male and female, and 1 teenager, assuming around age 17, female. Cause of death, single shot from behind, execution style. Report found that a broken bone and dislocated wrist, assuming from being tied in the back as the team also found a rope mark being imprinted on the bone of the victims.” 

“This is the file of the investigation, and here is the remains of the family, clothes intact. The Fed are looking into the possibility of a serial murder in disguise of a robbery, as we also find…” Agent Han continues her explanation, but Yoohyeon’s eyes glued onto the picture being shown, the clothes, the shoes, that one bracelet, those belong to Yubin. 

“YOOHYEON!” She faintly heard her name being called as she lost her consciousness. 

They found Yubin… Not the way she wanted… But they found her… 

  
  



End file.
